Fun Russell AGAN!
by TheLittlestPetShopGang
Summary: When Russell's big brother Tomas comes, Russell goes back to FUN RUSSELL. But Minka feels worried MINKA/RUSSELL
1. Tomas

"RUSSELL! Guess who's coming today?" Blythe says. "Who?" Asks Russell..

"Tomas, your older brother!" "Oh him, well you have send him over to Largest ever pet shop thank you very much" Russell says and goes back to reading. "You never told me you had an older brother Russell"

Minka says hanging from the plastic tree. "Well I do, okay?" Russell, annoyed didn't notice his brother come in the room. "Little bro good to see yeah" Tomas, you has a biker jacket and sun glasses give his little brother a nuggy .

"Oh hello Tomas not nice to see you too" Russell says walking away. Tomas looks at Minka and says "Ouch," "Is he always this grumpy?". Pepper joins in "He told me that you're a no-good dangerous bum, and you should be in Largest ever Pet Shop"

Tomas, looking sad, sits on the tire swing then lightens up "Well he was always like this, I don't blame him, he had never had fun"

Sunil and Minka having a yikes face, Penny says " Well, he has been, Fun Russell" Tomas looks like he has seen a ghost, " Are you his girlfriend or something?" Penny says "What? NO! First of all you have been reading to much Pennyussell fanfics, they are terrible," Tomas laughs "Yeah.. but who s fun Russell?"

Minka yells, "RUSSELLL ITS TIME TO GO FUN RUSSELL!" "What?" He yelps but he starts changing.. he shirtand glasses are back on then he starts to sing to his brother

_I do not care whats wrong or right__  
__I never floss my teeth at night__  
__You'll never hear me be uptight__  
__That's how fun it is being fun!__Don't dot my "I"s and cross my "T"s__  
__Don't string my runny cottage cheese__  
__Don't separate my sock and tees__  
__That's how fun it is being fun!__So much fun being fun!__  
__It's so much fun being fun!__  
__It's so much fun being fun!__  
__It's so much fun being fun!__Fun comes first and safety last__  
__So what? My leg is in a cast__  
__Dance all night and have a blast__  
__That's how fun it is being fun!__Swing a tire from a tree__  
__We'll sing all night, karaoke__  
__Wanna juggle? Juggle me__  
__That's how fun it is being fun!__So much fun being fun!__  
__It's so much fun being fun!__  
__It's so much fun being fun!__  
__It's so much fun being fun!__We'll make a mess and never mop__  
__Blow all our money in a shop__  
__We'll take a wrong turn and get lost!__We don't care what we say or do__  
__We'll take a rocket to the moon__  
__We'll sail the whole world just to prove!__So much fun being fun!__  
__It's so much fun being fun!__  
__It's so much fun being fun!__  
__Just so much fun being fun!__So much fun being fun!__  
__It's so much fun being fun!__  
__It's so much fun being fun!__  
__It's so much fun being fuuuuuuuun!_Tomas says "My bro! My little bro your fantastic!" Minka, knowing what was gong to happen once he is funrussell speak up "Russell okay it time to be seriousell again! You know what happened last time!" Funrussell says "Sorry Minkas but I have some fun tah do with my brother yeah know but ttyl"

"What?" Minka says confusedly


	2. Fun Minka?

As the other pets gathered to hear the adventures Tomas had, Minka was left out worrying about what would happen if Russell stayed fun forever."Minka? What's wrong don't you want to listen to Tomas?" Pepper said, "No, I just was thinking and I need to continue, thank you" Minka replied, "But you can't hear the greatest stories from here" Pepper protested.

Pepper left Minka to think. When she got to listening, Russell was telling about the time he met his friends. "And this is the time," Russell began, "I met a lovely monkey named Minka." When Pepper heard this, she wanted to go tell Minka, but she was too interested in the story, she forgotten. "Ooh," Tomas gasped, "I don't think your girlfriend Penny would like this,"

"Girlfriend? What's he talking about penn?" Vinnie said jealously a bit. "FOR THE LAST TIME! STOP READING SLEEPOVER AND OUTRAGOULY ADORABLE TOMAS I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND OR WHATEVER!" Penny was furious when she said that, Tomas practically shrunk.

"But," Tomas began "Sapphettegirl and scarlet lps seemed serious" "I DON'T CARED IF THEY ARE UPTIGHT STOP READING IT YOU'LL GET TO MANY IDEAS!" -Tomas gulped, "yes ma'am" "AND-"Penny noticed Minka by herself and asked Pepper "What's wrong with Minka?" "She's worried about FUNRUSSELLL (says in a goofy voice)"

"I understand already, "Penny saying in her normal voice. "Minka, you shouldn't worry about him, he would probably turn back to normal while his brother is here" This gives Minka an Idea, wait I know.. I WILL GO…FUNMINKA!" Pepper and Penny didn't protest, they liked the idea.

"Awesome! Here have this" Pepper says while giving Minka a dress that looks like Russell's fun T-Shirt, but red. "I love this THANKS!" Minka says giving her friends a huge hug. "Now I have to get CRAZY FANTASTICLY FUNERIFIC!"

" HEY RUSSELL!" Minka yells while dancing super fast, "Let get this party started!" Russell practically had hearts floating around him. " WHOOO HOO!" Minka exclaims excitedly, a little worried, but still excited.

While Minka wrote a song, the fantastic one of course, Penny Ling goes to Russell, "Listen, Fun guy, I know you like her, but why don't you just become seriousell again. I'm sure your brother wouldn't care" "Are you kidding?" Russell says, jumping up and down, "I wanna be like this, FOREVER!" he runs off and starts to dance. "Huh?" Penny becomes confused. "And you say I read to many fanfics" Tomas teases. "THAT IT IM DELETING YOUR ACCOUNT" " Wait-Penny ling- ahh noo-!"

To be continued…


	3. LEPS!

_Before I begin chapter 3, I would really like it if you not read this if you hate Minkarussell because too many people have judged me lately for doing so ;)_

_So in this story I will include Pennuessll for __Sapphettegirl __and PennyTomas for me __ Let us begin.._

/

"Hey fun Russell catch" Vinnie exclaimed while playing catch with Russell and Sunil. "Russell Russell RUSSELL OMG !" Penny gasped while squeezing Russell "what..is it..Penny Ling.." Russell spoke. "Oh sorry" she said letting go of the hedgehog "Guess what? I got a letter from my parents!"" "right..uh Penny can i get another hug please?" Russell begged a little. "OK." They hug again for a long time. "Penny..your..chocking..me….."

Tomas looks at Penny ling and Russell. "Well Penny Ling, look like you and your Boyyy-" 'FOR THE LAST- Your right i do have one- and it's YOU" Penny laughed. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- Ok i can dig it"

/

Minka or fun Minka was slashing paint everywhere "Haa the world is my canvas !" Russell taking the paint cans, decieded to try painting out for himself, when some got in his spines, he said "What a mess- I mean a FUN Messssss!" Russell know that he is starting to become seriousell, he was try to fight it off, and it's working.

Doo dooo dooo dummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Tomas going outside to get leaves for a hat, he smells the most wonder food ever, turkey meat, he follows it and someone picks him was and feed him the meat. The man throws him into the trunk of his truck. While Tomas does not know what was happening while eating his meat.

When he finishes he sees that the man is Fisher biskit. Tomas looks through his cell and sees the title _Largest Ever Pet Shop _on the truck. He imminently screams for help. Luckily Penny Minka and Pepper hear him and see him. Pepper tries to chase after the truck, but it didn't work.

Minka turned back to normal and runs to Russell telling him about his brother. "Russell you have to help! Please go back to your old self"

"No way, i'll save him, but in a fun way! Lets Move" the pets go to save Tomas.

While in car, Tomas had his phone so he started to read fanfics. "A Russell Easter.. More Pennussell? (Click)"

TO

Be CONTINUED…


End file.
